1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to autonomic computing systems and, more particularly, to improved systems and methods for autonomic problem determination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An autonomic problem determination system (PDS) can adapt to changing environments, react to existing or new error condition and predict possible problems. Traditional problem determination systems rely on static rules and patterns to recognize problems, which is insufficient in detecting new, ambiguous error conditions, and is not able to adapt to new environments. New rules and patterns must be authored to reflect new operation environments and error conditions, which is costly to maintain and slow to respond. Standard Singular Value Decomposition has been explored to solve this problem. SVD is a classical statistical method and is widely used in latent semantic analysis for information retrieval. Its use in autonomic systems has been explored recently. However, these prior studies did not consider the use of expert and learned knowledge to enhance search time and accuracy. While SVD works well in static environment, its accuracy is unpredictable and computationally expensive in new and ambiguous situations.
It would be highly desirable to provide an improved system and method for autonomic problem determination.
It would be highly desirable to provide an improved system and method for autonomic problem determination that is adaptive and implements adaptive multilevel dictionaries and single value decomposition techniques that can react to new or ambiguous error situations and predict possible problems, and adapt to new environments.